Star Wars: The Roads We Travel
by FearlessRabbit
Summary: The Akari Wars are over and in the aftermath the Sith are dead. At least that's what the Galaxy thinks. It is up to two apprentices, Calorus Harnet and Kail Mara, to master both sides of the force and destroy the Sith. It is them against an army and they are fighthing a war no one knows about. Rated T for character death, violence and suggestive themes.
1. Pilot

**_Star Wars_**

 ** _The Roads We Travel_**

 **Calorus' P.O.V**

(On Naboo)

I wake up with a start as I realize that today is the day that I leave for Jedi training. I have been waiting for so long to begin the training, but my father says that patience is a big part of being a good Jedi. With that knowledge, I was able to calm myself because I want to be an amazing Jedi. Scratch that, I am going to be an amazing Jedi. I want to be like Obi-Wan Kenobi when I grow up (Minus the being murdered by a Sith Lord, naturally).

After stepping out of the refresher, I think to myself "How long will it be until I see my family again"? The Jedi used to take kids from their families at an early age to sever that bond before it became "A problem" but they stopped because it was basically forcing people that are force sensitive to become Jedi. Giving people a choice lessens the amount of animosity which in turn, lessens Sith numbers. "Calorus come on, the Sub-Ter Rover is going to be at the station in twelve minutes!" My father calls. I am so overridden in joy that the saddening thoughts of never seeing my family again leave my mind. "I'll be down in a minute!" I politely call back as I turn off the light to my room.

Since I am just going to be wearing robes from here on out, I am only wearing a black tee shirt, some loose fitting white pants and black sandals. I see my mother when I reach the kitchen and hug her. "Bye my son, you be good" she says. I see tears in her eyes so I try to lighten her mood so I reply "You too, I love you". She laughs and says "Love you too. Now go, and become the Jedi Knight you were born to be". I simply smiled and nodded, I will not let them down. I walk out of my home for the last time and walk with my father to the pickup site.

We arrive and there are a few other kids there. The Rover pulls up and I say to my dad "Goodbye dad, I will see you soon? Won't I"? He nods his head at me and rustles my brown hair "It's not a question of will you see me again, it is a question of when". I smile a little at that and hug him. We part ways and I get into the Rover and take a seat next to a blonde haired girl. "Hello, my name is Sara Iora. And you are"? I look at her and smile because her voice is soft and comforting "Calorus Harnet, pleasure to meet you". She smiles and replies "The pleasure is all mine". Maybe I'm not going to see my family for awhile, but I will make tons of new friends. This is just the beginning, my life will only get more interesting. The question is... Will I be able to handle it?

 **Kail's P.O.V**

(On Tatooine)

I am running my right hand through my jet black hair as I walk out of my house and start my walk to the pickup zone. My dad was supposed to take me but apparently work got in the way. I didn't even get to an explanation; all I got was "You know how it is". I do know though, because this isn't the first time this has happened. But all of that is in the past because I am going to become a Jedi. I will be great like Anakin Skywalker, he was a celebrated hero of the Clone Wars. That's what I am going to do... Lead an army, winning battles and then going home to the praise.

Before I knew it I was there and my thoughts were put to an end as the driver asked "Are you Kail Mara?" I smirk and reply "Yes sir, I am." "Well come on. You're the last one". I step into the Rover and sit in an empty seat; then an annoyingly chipper boy no more than a year younger than me (I'm ten, thank you very much) sat next to me. "Hiya, I'm Harry Cortex; but my friends call me Vex". I look at him for a moment and think "Who invites them-self to sit next to someone?" After my examination, I decide, quickly I might add, that this kid is not worth my time. "Well hello then... Harry." I say with extra emphasis on the name to let him know we are never going to be friends. He shrugs and walks back to the back where he was sitting with the other idiots. I face forward and smirk to myself and think "People like that are so annoying, trying to make as many ^friends^ as quickly as possible so that they can slip by".

We finally arrived to the drop off; which is just another pickup. As we file into the transport starship, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and I can see my sapphire blue eyes staring right back at me. I can almost see the powerful man I will become in them. I keep moving and take a seat at a table to my right, and again someone interrupts my train of thought by clearing their throat. I look up and to my surprise it is a beautiful girl staring back at me with her almond brown eyes. "May I sit with you?" I almost have to do a double take, like, someone else with manners is on this ship? "Of course." I say gesturing to the seat in front of me. She smiles a small but radiant smile and sits in the seat.

"Thank you for letting me sit here. I don't like the other kids in our group. They don't have many manners." She says and I just know this will be one of the few people that I will actually get along with. "Not many? They are nonexistent." I say with a smirk. She smiles back and says "Well I was being generous. But exactly right. My name is Rebecca Zenith." I nod and smile at her name and say "Kail Mara at your service".

"All passengers, the ship will stop at a spaceport to let you off and then you and another group from Naboo will head to Coruscant together." The driver said through the speaker. I look at her and decide I might as well make conversation, so I ask "Where are you from"? She said "Mos Eisley, and you?" I nod and reply "Me as well, but I have lived on a farm outside of the city my whole life". She smiles and asks "How was it? To live on a farm, I mean." I think for a moment and decide to reply honestly "It was... Different. Wasn't fun, I'll tell you that." She looked surprised and asked "Why wasn't it fun? Do you not like animals?" I laugh a little bit and say "Animals are cool. It's the people that made it unbearable." She seemed to understand that it was a sore subject for me and didn't ask more questions on the matter.

We were in an awkward silence for a few minutes until she spoke again. "Are you excited to become a Jedi?" I look at her and nod, saying "Very. How about you?" She seems to brighten up at my asking and replies "So excited. So much knowledge will be available to us". I smile and whisper to myself "And power." "What was that?" She inquired, I brush it off playfully with "Sand towers. I am going to use the force to build sand towers." She bought the lie and laughed.

"Attention all passengers, we are stopping for an energy refill. If you have to use the refresher, use it now." Rebecca and I both get up and go into the station where I stand in the boys line and I look to my left to see her in the girls line. One day, I won't wait in lines; people will revere me and let me through first. As my foolish thoughts of grandeur are finished, it is my turn to go into the bathroom. While I'm washing my hands, I start to wonder who else will I meet that is actually a cool person. I wonder how the kids on the Naboo transport are getting along, if at all. They are probably fools too, I should just be happy with Rebecca. I have never had true friends before, so I am embarrassingly happy about that.

As I walk out of the refresher I see Rebecca getting into the transport. I head in after her and sit back in my seat across from her. "Have you ever been to Coruscant?" I ask for the sake of conversation. "No but I can't wait to go." "Me either." I respond.

 **Calorus' P.O.V**

(At a Space Station)

"What is taking so long?" a kid asked. I was wondering the same the same thing so I looked up and towards the man taking us to Coruscant. "We are waiting on the kids from the Tatooine transport. They had to stop for energy refuels, so they are a little late." The driver of our transport said. I nod at the answer and then look at Sara. "I don't think boys and girls can share dorm rooms." I say as a statement to let her know that we are going to have to get other friends of the same gender. She nods yes a little slowly and seemed a little sad "No they do not. I hope my roommate is cool. We will still hang out though, right?" She asks with her emerald green eyes wet from unshed tears. "Of course we will. You are like my best friend so far." I say in a joking manner to cheer her up. She laughs and says "I am your only friend so far." I smile and say "Exactly. No matter who else I meet you will still be my first friend." We hug and then start to talk about ourselves for a bit.

"The pickup from Tatooine has arrived, please everyone come here." The driver of our transport said and we all got into a circle around him. "Alright kids, since we have a bigger group we are going to choose partners for you to sit with on your way to Coruscant." The second the driver said this the whole room resonated with sounds of "Uhh" and "No way" but I figured this was going to happen so I just stood quietly and listened. "Alright, calm down everybody you can still see your friends when you get to the temple." This seemed to placate the group and they quieted down. "Okay." He looked down at the datapad in his hand and started to list the students. About ten minutes later and he was listing the last couple of students. "Henry Cortex with X'el Petaro. Sara Iora with Dana Starfield. Veil Cross with Aze Unari. Finally, Calorus Harnet with Kail Mara." The driver finished and the kids started filing into the bus. A boy with black hair walked up to me and asked "Are you Calorus Harnet?" Something about this kid is off to me but I can't put my finger on it so I just respond with "Yes. I assume that you are Kail Mara?" He has a smirk on his face when he answers "Yes I am. Let's go then, the faster we get to Coruscant the better." I nod and we walk into the bus and sit in the back across from Sara and Dana.

We were just sitting in silence until the kid in front of us turned around and looked at both us. "Hello you two. My name is Aze Unari, I am the nephew of the **_Grand_** Jedi Master, Jo'Anna Unari. But you may just call her Master. I think you two will want to make my acquaintance now." The kid named Aze says with an overly confident smirk on his face. Kail and I just look at each other and started laughing and Kail said "Now why would we want to go do something like that? Because your aunt is the Grand Master? So we can gain favor with the Master simply by acquainting ourselves with the likes of you and Cortex over there?" I start laughing more at Kail's response and say "If you didn't understand what my friend is saying, let me reiterate. We don't need or want your company. We will gain the Master's favor by being the best. Now good day." The blood is rushing to his face and he turns around.

Kail looks towards me and says "I think we will get along famously." I nod and reply "Very much so." The flight to Coruscant only took about an hour or so since we were traveling at light speed. As we were getting off of the transport and walking into the court yard we passed Veil Cross vomiting into trashcan. The light speed didn't sit well with him and others as they were throwing up as well. In the court yard was an older human female waiting to greet us.

"Hello students, you students are here because from a young age you have demonstrated force sensitivity. As such, we already have Masters chosen for you. If you will only come in, they are waiting to greet you." We walked in and there were Jedi Knights and Masters in the sitting room. "You will all be trained for different purposes and you will serve different roles. Some of you will be warriors for the Republic. Some will be counselors, some will be archive keepers. But a select few of you will be as we call them 'Sith Hunters'." A Twilek man with green skin stepped forward and asked "Aze Unari?" Aze smirked because the man was a recognized Jedi Master and member of the counsel. The pair walked away and then a dark skinned human with black hair stepped forward "Kail Mara." Kail smirked and stepped forward, this man was also a very notable Jedi Master 'Dex Makarai'. He has led countless battles in the Akari Wars. A blonde human female with green eyes stepped forward "Calorus Harnet." I walk forward and she takes me to an empty training room.

"Hello Calorus, I am Emily Zetra. I will be your teacher from here on out. We should learn about each other." She says with a smile. I think for a moment and say "Hello, I am Calorus Harnet but you already knew that. My favorite colors are white, gold and green." She laughed at that and said "Well that's a start. How about… Where are you from? Is your father or mother a Jedi?" I squint a little at that and think _'How else would they know that I was force sensitive if they didn't know about my father?'_ "Yes my father is a Jedi." She smiles at this and asks "Is he here?" I am becoming a little suspicious with her even though I shouldn't be and say "No… He is on Naboo… With mother" I decide to tell the truth without telling the whole truth because my dad told me not to tell them anything about 'Protocol 99'.

It was getting awkward for me so I change the subject "Are you on the counsel?" I ask with mild interest because I am still cautious. "Yes, I am. For about three years now. What is your father's name?" I am certain the counsel has put her up to this by now. "Cadius Harnet." I slowly answer. "Yes he was on the Jedi counsel before he up and left to Naboo." She said and I nod and say "Yes he was." She looks at me for a moment and asks "Do you know who your uncle is?" Now I am confused because my uncle died a long time ago. "Never met the guy, he died long before I was born." She looks at me for a moment and then says "Alright then. Dex should be along to show you to your dorm room. I have matters to attend to." With that she started to walk down the hall where I assume the Jedi Counsel room is.

"That was weird." I think to myself as Master Dex and Kail walk into the room. Kail walks up to me and says "Calorus? What's up with you?" I shake the thoughts out my head and say "My Master is acting strange is all." He laughs and says "She's a Jedi, they're all strange and we will be too one day." I laugh and we start walking towards the dorms. "Here is your room. Hope you don't mind sharing. Kail, I will see you at noon tomorrow." We sit in our beds and he asks "What was your Master doing that was weird?" I look at him and say "She seemed to be trying to scoop information out about my family." He scrunches his eyebrows up and asks "Why would she want to do that? Who is your family?" I shrug and say "I come from a long line of Jedi but that's it." He shrugs as well and says "Maybe she was just curious." He says this and we both know that isn't the truth. "Well I am going to sleep. See you in the morning." He says and I just say "Me too."

I go to sleep as well and when I start to close my eyes I see a tall man in black robes. "Hello Calorus." My eyes widen and I ask "Who are you? Where am I?" He turns and looks at me but I can't see his face for he is wearing a black hood over his head and a black scarf over the bottom of his face. "My name isn't important to you right now but know this… By starting on this path to become a _Jedi_ and even more so a 'Sith Hunter', you have made yourself my enemy." I take some steps back as he starts to walk forward "Yes Calorus be afraid. Tell your Master and the rest of the Counsel about what you saw. Tell them that Decatus said hello." I start running away into the darkness as it consumes me. After a while I run into a wall and turn around and he is there. "See you soon Cal" As he says this there is a burning feeling in my chest and I look down to see a blood red Lightsaber jammed into my chest.

I wake up screaming to see that I am alone in the room. "What in the galaxy was that?" There is a knock on the door and I say "Come in." My Master Emily Zetra walks through the door and asks "Are you okay? I heard you scream." I smile and say "Yeah I am. Just a bad dream. Thanks." She frowns and says "About what? Dreams usually mean more than they appear at first glance." I think for a moment and decide that the guy in the dream did tell me to tell the counsel. "I… I saw a man. He was in black robes and he called himself… Decatus, I think?" She visibly paled and he asked "What? Does that mean anything to you?" She nods and says "Did he say anything to you?" I nod and tell her "That by joining the Jedi and wanting to be a Sith Hunter that I am an enemy of his. He told me to tell the counsel that 'Decatus said hello" She nods and says "Get dressed into some robes and follow me." After dressing into some brown robes and brushing my teeth I follow my Master into the hall and ask "Master, who is Decatus?" She looked at me and says "Decatus is the current Dark Lord of the Sith… He is also your uncle." My eyes widen but before I can ask any more questions she walks through an automatic door. I walk through as well and see the Jedi Counsel in their seats.

"Hello Master Zetra. Is that your new apprentice?" The human woman with the Coruscanti accent asks. Master Zetra bows and responds "Yes but there are more important matters at hand. It is as we feared… Darth Decatus has contacted Calorus through his dreams." Every member of the counsel seemed surprised and the lady with the Coruscanti accent said to me "Your life is about to get a lot more interesting." The Twilek that took Aze looked at me and said "He… He is just a boy! How can he save us?!" A female Twilek Jedi sitting on the left side of the room said "He has to. Because if this boy and his friend can't kill Decatus and destroy the rising Sith empire… The Jedi Order and the Republic are doomed." My eyes widen at these words and a thought runs through my mind _'The Path that I take, the road that I decide to travel… Will affect the galaxy. What path will I take? What roads will I travel?'_


	2. Philosophy of Ours

_**The Roads We Travel**_

Chapter 2: Philosophy of Ours

Calorus' P.O.V

(On Coruscant)

The silence seemed to last an eternity, but in truth only lasted a minute or so. "The boys training shall begin immediately. Master Zetra, you are to tell Master Makarai to begin training his apprentice as well" the lady with the Coruscanti accent said. Master Zetra bowed and so did I. "Yes Grand Master." We walked back into the training room from before and saw Master Makarai and Kail meditating while in the white lotus position. Master Zetra walked over and tapped Master Makarai on his right shoulder and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Master Unari said that we need to start training the boys... Immediately." He looked at her for a second until he nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay boys, time for you to learn Sith hunting 101." As Dex said this we stood up as he looked like he was about to talk. "We're going to be Sith hunters? I kind of thought that I was going to be a general for the Republic." Kail said this and everyone looked at him. "No... Kail you two were chosen to be Sith hunters before you even came here. I thought you knew that. You knew who I was." Dex said to Kail looking confused. "I didn't know that I would be doing the same thing as you. How are we going to ever kill Sith with the light side? Force push them and hope there is a wall behind them?" Dex smiled at this and slowly replied "Now that's the fun part about being a Sith Hunter... When you are ready, we'll teach you some tricks that normally wouldn't be allowed. Dark Side force powers." Kail visibly brightened at that which I found a little disturbing but I was a little excited as well so I didn't dwell on it.

After a moment of thinking, all of my excitement was gone. My dad constantly warned me of the dark side and its ability to seduce one onto the path through promises of power. It was then that I decided to respond "How are we going to learn dark side powers without giving into the darkness?" Master Makarai and Zetra looked at me, seemingly glad that I asked. "It won't be easy." Master Makarai replied with a dark and almost telling look in his eyes. "It will take decades of training before you are ready to use it without falling to the darkness." Master Zetra said. Kail looked between the two and asked "But we don't have decades... Do we? You still haven't told me why we're starting our training so early anyway. What's so important?"

The two masters looked at each other for few seconds before Dex slowly asked us "What... What do you boys know about the Akari Wars?" I was confused and based on the look on Kail's face, I'd say he was as well. Kail shrugged and said "The Akari were a gang at first but their reach became bigger and they became more powerful. The leader grew a big head and thought that he could overthrow the Republic and the Jedi. He controlled the outer rim planets and some of the middle but no one knew where he got his army from." Master Makarai shook his head yes slowly but then replied "There's more to it than that... The Dark Lord of the Sith 'Decatus' controlled the war through deception and lies. He wanted the Akari to war with the Republic, he wanted to start a galactic civil war that would leave both sides devastated and in the aftermath he would come in and slaughter the survivors so that he could rule the galaxy. He was the mysterious benefactor to the Akari, he thought he could control the Akari but the leader, Zane Festfield, decided he didn't need to listen to the Sith anymore because his army was large. He didn't count on Decatus having a higher influence than himself and Decatus had Zane killed. Decatus took control of the Akari and set up shop on Hoth. We... We didn't know he was as powerful as he was. The council decided to send three padawans to investigate the base. Decatus had spies inside the order though so he knew about the mission and when Emily and I arrived he was waiting."

I thought about everything he said but it still didn't make sense. But then I realized that he said three padawans but only said his Master Zetra's names. "Who was the third padawan?" He looked sad at this question and replied "Waru Akuma. He was my best friend until... When Decatus found us he let us get a head start so that whoever got away would tell the Counsel of his large army. There was an avalanche though and both Emily and Waru fell of the cliff, I was only a teen... Not much older than you two. I could only save one of them and I chose Emily. Decatus found him and used his hatred to twist him into his dark apprentice. Now he goes by 'Darth Daemon'... A Sith Lord. You asked what's so important that you two need to start training immediately... Decatus and Daemon are back and they will do whatever it takes to destroy the Republic and the Jedi."

"How did the Akari Wars end?" I asked still digesting this information. "About two years after the incident on Hoth, the Jedi and the Republic made a surprise attack on the base. Decatus must've seen it coming because neither he nor Daemon were there. We think he fled with Daemon and his most trusted Generals and Commanders to deep space. They're out there... Somewhere." Master Zetra cleared her throat and said "I think it's time for lunch, you boys should get going. When you come back we'll teach you the Jedi Code."

Kail's P.O.V

(In the cafeteria)

Calorus and I were on our way to the cafeteria when Aze and Veil bumped into Calorus and I on purpose. It seems the two yeggs have forgotten what happened on the transport and have decided to pick fights with us... At a temple. Idiots. Calorus seemed angered and surprised at the bumping and shoved Aze back and exclaimed "What's your problem?" Aze straightened himself up and smirked wickedly whilst glaring daggers at us. "We gave you the chance to join us... You chose wrongly." I walked forward and stood next to Calorus and said "I think we chose just fine. Now get out of our way before you become bantha fodder." The two idiots sneered and Veil said "You two'll get what's coming to you. Just watch." They turned around and left. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the two entitled pricks. Calorus and I kept heading into the direction of the cafeteria and saw a line for the food trays.

We got into the line and the choses were between sijjo sewi or baked dru'un slices in a fish sauce. I was reaching for a plate of dru'un slices when the Mon Calamari kid to my right looked at me. Not wanting to offend someone, but also not wanting to eat sijjo sewi, I grabbed a bowl of white rice. This made the kid nod at me and walk away. After Calorus and I got out of the line, we found an empty table and sat at it. We were eating silently until Calorus froze. After a moment he looked up at me and asked "Do you think Aze has a guaranteed spot on the counsel because of who his aunt is?" I sighed and shrugged and then said "I don't think so. That is what the he thinks, no doubt. But that's not how the counsel works."

He nodded and kept eating until Rebecca and two other girls sat down next to us. Calorus seemed to know the blonde one so I didn't care that she sat with us but he didn't know the brown haired girl and neither did I. "Hello Rebecca. Who are your friends?" I say as she next to me and the blonde one sits across from me and next to Calorus. "Hey Kail. This is Sara Iora" she said as she was gesturing towards the blonde and then moving her hand towards my left "and this is Dana Starfield." I nod and smile the two other girls and say "I am Kail Mara." Calorus looks between Dana and Rebecca and replies "And I am Calorus Harnet." Rebecca smiles and says "I know. Sara has told me about you already." Calorus looked a little surprised and Sara turned red. I looked towards Rebecca and asked "What have you been doing today? Have they taught you something yet?" She sighs and replied "My master is making me meditate on the Jedi Code. He says that if I am to be a counselor one day, I must know the exact meaning of the Code. What are you meant to become?" I shake my head at her story because if I had to meditate all day, I'd go crazy.

"Calorus and I are going to become 'Sith Hunters'." Her eyes widened and she exclaimed "Of course. Your master is Dex Makarai, right? He's like a legend or something. I heard he killed the Dark Lord and his Sith apprentice in single combat." Dana shook her head no and said "I heard he fell to the dark side and his best friend brought him back to the light and they killed the Dark Lord." Sara then said "Nope. I heard he destroyed the whole Sith army by himself with nothing more than a thermal detonator, his lightsaber and a taun-taun." I almost laughed at their stories. It seems that through people's exaggerations and lies, the only people that knows what really happened are on the Counsel or are in hiding.

Calorus and I exchanged looks and even though he didn't say anything, I knew exactly what he was thinking 'Is it our place to tell them the truth' I shook my head no. He nodded and started talking to Sara and I noticed that they were really close. I don't mean close friends, I mean they were sitting right next to each other. Legs touching and everything... All I know is that he better not get distracted by girls. Sith hunting comes first, or it will.

Master Makarai and Zetra walked up to us and smiled. I guess they are happy we have friends. It's not going to matter much, we'll be traveling a lot and alone. "Hello young ones. May we borrow the boys for a moment?" The girls nodded and Calorus and I stood up and walked over to an area that no one was in. "Once you two are done come to the training room. This situation becomes direr with each day we wait. The counsel has reported to us that Dark Jedi have been spotted near and on Korriban." Master Makarai informed us.

It was silent for a moment before Calorus said exactly what I was thinking. "How are we going to fight Dark Jedi with a years training?" Master Zetra looked a little sad and replied "You two are going to have to train harder than anyone here. We should probably start immediately. Go tell your friends that you'll see them later."

We walked back over to the girls and Calorus said "We'll catch you all up later, we have to start training now. Tomorrow at breakfast." We walked back to our Masters and went to the training room.

"Do either of you know the Jedi Code?" Zetra asked. Calorus nodded and recited the code like a speech he didn't believe "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, only knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." Master Zetra said "Yes, but you do not believe it. Why?" Calorus sat for a moment and said "Without emotion, we are droids. If there was only peace, why do wars happen? Without ignorance, there is no knowledge. The Jedi are passionate about all lives being sacred. Serenity is a lie, because everyone feels troubled sometimes. The senate itself is a chaotic mess and with harmony there would be no arguments. Without death, there is no life. The force is given to us to protect those who can't protect themselves and they can't feel the force, I think." Zetra smiled before nodding and saying "The Code is an idea of a 'better' world. An idea that is impossible." I listened to the words over and over again in my head and said "It sounds like it was made to spite the Sith." She shook her head no and replied "Quite the opposite... The Sith made their code to spite ours. Do either of you know it?" I waited for Calorus to say something but I guess he doesn't know it so I said it "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall set me free." Makarai nodded and asked "Do you believe it?" I thought of what they would want to hear before deciding to tell the truth "Mostly... Peace isn't a lie, it's just not everlasting. Through constant victory, your chains aren't broken. Some are, but people will start to expect stuff from you. Being erratic is the only way to truly break your chains, for if people can't guess what you are going to do... You can do anything you want." Master Makarai looked to be thinking about what I said for a moment before smiling slightly "Your words ring true. But why are both codes wrong?" I couldn't think of a good answer and suddenly Calorus blurted "Because extremes are bad. An extreme in any direction leads to bad things. The Jedi try to be extreme in the light side but end up coming off as indifferent. The Sith are less wrong in their code because emotion guides them and if you forget about your emotions, you aren't being true to yourself. But they are wrong because they act on every emotion, which will never allow a moment of peace."

"Good... Both of you did very good. But since extremes are bad, what side of the force will you align with?" Makarai asked us. I automatically say "Both... But neither. Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge." Then Calorus says "Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony." We then finish it at the same time with "Death, yet the force." Both Masters look proud and Zetra says "Yes. These are the only truths. You, unlike the others are not tied to either code." I feel a chill go up my spine, like force has come to me. It's like this is one big secret and only the four people in this room know it. Calorus says "Nothing is true." I naturally reply "Everything is permitted."

"Yes. It's time for bed, I guess we've been at this for hours. Meditate on what you learned. Tomorrow you will start learning basic force techniques, like push and pull. Goodnight boys."

We both said goodnight to our masters and headed to bed. The mantra staying in my head. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. My chains are finally broken, the force shall set me free.


	3. End of the Beginning

The Roads We Travel

Chapter 3: End of the Beginning

Kail's P.O.V

(In dorm room)

I wake up groggily as I hear Calorus moving around the apartment like room. "What are you doing?" I asked slowly with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "Getting ready for breakfast and then training." Was his chipper reply. I was almost annoyed that someone could be so happy this early until I remembered what we will be learning today. I got up and went to the refresher and showered. When I came out, I put on a black tunic and black robes. Calorus had on a light brown tunic and dark brown robes just like yesterday. I combed my hair back and then we were off.

When we got to the line for breakfast, I just grabbed rice like yesterday and we sat at the same table too. Five minutes after we sat down, the girls came and sat. Like yesterday, Rebecca was to my right and Dana to my left, with Sara sitting across the table next to Calorus. "Hey guys. What are you going to do today?" Rebecca asked with a smile. "We start our force training today." I say with a nonchalant, at least I tried to be, shrug. "You guys start force training today? I'm still meditating on the Jedi Code." She said with a hint of jealousy. "Don't be jealous. When our training is done we are going to have to fight Sith. Basically, our life expectancy is a lot shorter than yours."

This caused everyone to fall silent, and it made everything awkward. I kind of felt bad for saying it but I felt too weird to say something. Calorus smirked slyly and said "Or it will shorten the Sith's life expectancy." The girls laughed and I smiled a little. It is a little annoying that Calorus is so easy with people but whatever, it's not like I'm jealous.

An Ithorian male walked up and Dana said that she had to go study. "Bye Dana. See you later." Was said by everyone at the table. I realized that it was late and told Calorus. "We have to go. Training is in five minutes." He nodded and sat up as I did the same. "We'll see you later." Calorus said as we walked away.

When we got to the training room Masters Makarai and Zetra were already there. There were blocks around the room and our Masters were putting out two holocrons. Master Zetra looked up from Master Makarai and smiled at us while saying "Just on time. Have either of you ever performed any force move?" We both nodded our heads no and she said "I figured as much. Most kids usually lie though. First you need to learn how to set up mental shields so that no one will be able to read your thoughts. This is a pretty basic move but it's important for you two to learn." The Masters sat in the white lotus position and so did we. "Clear all of your thoughts and imagine bricks... Now place those bricks around your mind and lock them into place. Are you done?" Zetra asked and we both nodded our heads yes. "Alright. If I can sense your thoughts or emotions, you did it wrong... Hmm... Wow, you guys did it perfect on the first try. That's extraordinary."

"I'm glad you got that down fast because there is a lot more to learn. Starting with telekinesis. Follow me outside." Master Makarai said as he stood up and grabbed some of the blocks while Master Zetra grabbed the two holocrons. We all went outside to the back area of the temple. The Masters set down the blocks and the holocrons and sat down in the white lotus position across from the blocks. We did the same and stared at the blocks. "Lift the one in front of you." Makarai said and I blanched because I have tried to lift things before and it never works. "I... I don't know how. I've tried before and it doesn't work for me." Master Makarai looked at me and said "Okay... Imagine a hand. A hand made out of the force. With this hand you pull, push, pick up or choke things. Use the hand Kail. Don't try... Just do." I nodded, closed my eyes and imagined the hand and grabbed the block in front of me and picked it up. "Now crush the block." Calorus and I crushed the blocks we held and opened our eyes.

Calorus' P.O.V

(Outside the temple)

As I opened my eyes, I saw our Masters smiling. Master Zetra nodded and said "Good, now use this same technique to pull another block and then push it." I reached out through the force and grabbed the other block in front of me and then I pulled it towards me. I looked down to see if it worked and it did. This time I kept my eyes open and raised my right hand up and made the block levitate. As the block was in the air facing away from the Masters, I threw my hand out and the block went flying. I turned back towards the Masters and looked to my left at Kail in time to see his block flying out.

"Good job. Do you think that either of you could do that with an X-Wing?" Master Zetra asked and Kail and I looked at each other and then back at her and Kail replied "I don't see why not." She said "Alright then... Let's go see." We all got up and Master Makarai picked up the two mysterious holocrons that they've been taking with us all day. We walked through the temple to the front yard and by the time we got there three other Masters were with us to see what we were doing. There were two X-Wings on a helipad seemingly waiting for us to lift them. I wonder if they had them put there. My thoughts were interrupted when Master Makarai told us to 'lift them'. I looked at the Masters and Master Zetra nodded yes. I turned back towards one of the X-Wings and reached my hand out and then closed it to grip the fighter. I started to lift it but then I got a weird feeling. Like... It was heavy and tiring... On my mind? I put it down before it went further into the air so I could rest. I looked to my left at Kail and could see that he had trouble lifting his too. I took a deep breath and calmed my thoughts and stretched my hand back out. I kept my hand open this time with my palm facing the sky and then I lifted the X-Wing and spun it around to the gasps of the three masters that followed us. Kail looked at me with wide eyes that narrowed as I then lowered the fighter. Was that jealousy that I sensed? Or anger? Maybe both. I couldn't tell because he slapped his mental shields up immediately.

The three Masters walked up to me and the younger Human female with black hair asked me "How did you do that? Didn't you arrive two days ago?" I smiled and nodded saying "Yes I did. Masters Makarai and Zetra taught me." The two mentioned Jedi walked up to us and a blue Twilek female asked "You look like someone... What is your name?" She must have known my dad, I thought as I replied "Calorus Harnet." She looked at me in realization and replied "Harnet. I knew your father. Cadius, if I remember correctly. Am I right?" I nodded kindly and said "Yes ma'am." The last of the three Jedi is a red male Togruta and he said "Good job lifting that fighter Calorus. I look forward to seeing your career. I am Kopel Rahn." The demeanor of this 'Kopel' is that of an overconfident, and perhaps egocentric, person. I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard the Human say "I am Clara Windfield." The Twilek then made a friendly wave while saying "I am Isarra Xern." I bowed to each of them. The three Jedi left and then I turned back to Kail and he still hadn't lifted the X-Wing. "Come on Kail, lift it." He nodded and threw both of his arms out and raised them above his head, lifting the fighter slowly. He set it back down slowly and walked over to me. "What was that about?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "They were congratulating me. But..." I said while wondering if I should tell him about the thoughts that crossed my mind. "But what?" He asked and I replied "There is something about Master Rahn... I don't trust him." He laughed and said "You're just being paranoid." I shook my head no and said "No, really. I can't quite place it but there is something off about him... I can sense it."

Master Zetra walked up to us and said "Alright boys we're going back inside to teach you the most basic lightsaber form. Shii-Cho." I was excited and so was Kail and we both exclaimed 'yes'. We went back into the training room from before and Kail asked "Which forms will we use when we grow up?" Master Makarai turned to us and said "We'll teach you all seven forms. Which ones you prefer will depend on you." He grabbed two helmets with blaster shields on them and gave us one each. "Put it on." Makarai commanded and we obeyed. "I... I can't see anything." Kail said while waving his hand around in front of his face. Wait... How did I know that? "That's the point. You're supposed to use your senses. Open your hands." Master Makarai said and he put what felt like a lightsaber in my hand. "Is this a lightsaber?" I asked and Master Zetra answered "Training lightsabers, set to stun. Turn the droids on. You two'll need to use your senses to block the bolts." I heard the droid power on and charge up a shot. I thought I heard the droid go to my left so I put the blade there and it shot me in my right arm. It stung a little but it didn't hurt. I put the blade back up and heard the droid go to my right and it shot again. I put the blade to my left again but I got hit in my right arm again. That one seemed to hurt a lot more and I exclaimed "Ouch! How am I supposed to do this?" "Calm down and stop trying to use your normal senses and use your force senses. Use the force to boost you normal senses and you'll know where the bolt will be before the droid does." Master Zetra said slowly. I calmed down and breathed in through my mouth and out through my nose. I closed my eyes and felt like I could see the droid moving up and it shot a bolt... Towards my face! I pivoted the blade around my hand and deflected the bolt back at the droid, destroying it. "Good... I guess? That was more like form five than form one. Maybe that's the one that you will master." Master Zetra said as I took off the helmet. "Great job Kail. You're a natural with form one. Alright boys, time for lunch. When you come back, we are going to open the holocrons and watch them."

Kail and I headed out into the hallway and walked towards the cafeteria. We got to the cafeteria line and I decided to get rice this time because all life is sacred right? We got to the table and I asked Kail "How'd you do so well at form one?" He shrugged and replied "It came naturally. I quite like it, I might study past the basics." The girls sat down at that point and Sara asked "Past the basics of what?" I smiled at her in greeting and said "Kail over here is a natural at Shii-Cho." The girls looked at Kail and Rebecca asked "The combat form?" Kail and I nodded our heads yes and I could see the jealousy in Rebecca's eyes. What's up with everyone being jealous today? "You guys are studying combat already? What about the code? Do you even know it?" Kail and I looked at each other and Kail said "Sith Hunters have their own code. We don't have the same as yours and no, we can't tell you." The girls nodded in understanding and Sara asked me "How did you do today?" I laughed at my terrible excuse of form one and said "I suck at form one. I was shot in the shoulder twice. When I finally blocked the blaster bolt, Master Zetra said it was more like form five than one." Kail looked bewildered and said "Really, Cali boy? You lifted an X-Wing!" I shrugged and replied "So did you." Dana gasped and whisper-screamed "You lifted an X-Wing?" Kail looked proud and said "Yep." We were all silent for a moment until Rebecca said "Show us... If you two really know telekinesis, show us." I wasn't going to because that's reckless, but before I could say no Kail said 'okay'.

Kail looked left and right until he saw Veil walking towards Aze with two trays. He smirked wickedly and reached his hand out towards the trays and the trays started shaking. "What?! What's going on?!" Veil screamed as he threw the trays in the garbage. Kail then lifted the garbage can over Veil's head and dumped all of the contents on him. Cries of 'eww' and 'disgusting' echoed in the cafeteria. Luckily, since our training is secret and no one knows that we know telekinesis other than a few masters, we can't get in trouble. Kail and Rebecca laughed but Dana, Sara and I just shook our heads because it was immature. I mean, I'm turning eleven in a month and I don't know about you but I don't have time for foolishness. Suddenly another tray levitated and then started flying towards the back of Veil's head. He's gone too far, I thought as I then reached out through the force to grab the tray before it hit him. The tray stopped in mid air and started shaking due to our mental battle. The kids started looking at the tray but no one knew what was going on because I don't need to use my hands to use telekinesis and Kail's hand was under the table. "Let it go Cal." Kail said with a hint of anger in his voice but I didn't back down. "No Kail. You could hurt the guy." He huffed and suddenly I felt no resistance on the tray. I lowered it back to the floor and everyone just stared at the tray for a moment before going back to their business.

"Sorry." Kail said quietly like he's never said the word before. "Let's just go. We have to watch the holocron. We'll see you guys tomorrow." The girls nodded but didn't say a word. That whole scene was just... Awkward. We walked to the training room and saw the holocrons set up in the middle of the room. "What's on the holocron?" I asked while walking up to my master. "On one, is a map to all known Sith tombs. The other is a map of caves that hold lightsaber crystals." She said while pointing to each as she was talking about them. "Why would we need the locations of Sith tombs? The person in the tomb is already dead." Kail asked while walking towards us. I thought about why they would want us to go to Sith tombs and said "They want us find any thing that could pass the teachings in the tombs to other Sith. If others get their hands on them... There could be new Sith springing up everywhere." "Exactly Calorus... You two will need that holocron. The other is for later though." Master Makarai replied from across the room. "There aren't any crystal caves on Coruscant?" Kail asked while studying the map. "No, there aren't. The planet can't produce them. Or maybe it used to before people settled it." Master Zetra said as she looked at Coruscant on the map.

"When exactly, will our training be done?" Kail asked while looking at Master Zetra. She shrugged and said "There is no telling. Even when you're training is finished, there will be a lot more to learn. Combat training alone will be at least four months. Then advanced force training will be another two or three months. Once your training is finished, you will be named padawans. After that you two will need to find materials on your own to build your lightsabers. That is when you will start going on missions." Master Makarai walked up to us and got on a knee to be near our level. "Are you two ready? Once we begin, it won't be fun and games. This will be a long and grueling process with a lot of meditation. I ask again... Are you ready?" Kail and I looked at each other and then back at Master Makarai "We're ready, my master." Kail said as Master Makarai stood and we bowed.

It's finally happening. I've waited a long time for this day. When I finally start the road to become a Jedi. Now it's even better because with the help of Kail we shall destroy the Sith. Look out Decatus, your days are officially numbered.


	4. The Declaration

The Roads We Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own and have never owned Star Wars. I do not intend to infringe on copyright laws. I do however, own the original characters and names of this story and the story itself.

With formalities out of the way, let's continue the story.

Chapter 4: The Declaration

Thirteen months later

302 ABY

Decatus' P.O.V

(On Korriban)

I look back on my life as I sit here, on my throne, and I wonder... Was it worth it? Was being the Dark Lord of an all but dead group worth what I have done? I killed my father and betrayed the Order... And Cadius. NO! They betrayed me, not the other way around. I was more powerful than any of them. I should have been the Grand Master, not Jo'Anna! It doesn't matter, I will destroy all of them and the Sith will rule again. I was dragged out of my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming towards my chamber. I look up to see my most trusted follower. "General Septis." I say as an acknowledgment that he was there. He bowed curtly as if he had important news and didn't have time for formality. "My lord. The spy that you placed within the Order wishes to speak with you in eight minutes. He said that it was important." My eye twitched and I replied angrily "And why didn't he just tell you the news if it is so important?" He pulled at the neck of his black tunic and fisted the side of his robes whilst replying "He says that you need to hear it yourself. Lord Daemon should as well. Where is he?" I shake my head and rub my forehead and reply "In the meditation chamber. Fetch him, will you. Once you get him, both of you will meet me at the meeting chamber. Is that clear?" He bowed and said "It shall be so, my lord." As he turned and walked away, I stood from my throne and walked towards the meeting room.

After waiting at the head of the table for about four minutes, Daemon and Septis walked through the double doors. Septis walked to the hologram emitter and sent in a call to our agent. Daemon sat on the first seat to my right and Septis sat at my left. The hologram came on and we saw the projection of the spy we've been talking to since the Akari Wars. "Kopel Rahn. What was it that you needed to tell us so very badly?" I said mockingly because he has been giving reports that hold no merit for years know. If he does it again, I will have Lord Daemon deal with him. Kopel cleared his throat and then finally spoke up "My lord. The Sith hunters are finished with their training." The three of us all looked at each other and I said "Is that all?.." He shook his head no and seemed to panic. "No... My lord. They have been promoted to the rank of Padawan. They will be going to the planet Ossus to find Adegan crystals." Daemon sat up straighter and said "We can intercept them. Captain Haelis owes us a favor or two." Septis scoffed at this and said "Pirates? Daemon, you'd have us work with pirates? They can't be trusted, they'll turn on you for a couple of credits." I was thinking on the topic when Daemon said "And you have better idea. Let's hear it then Septis." The General huffed at that and quieted down. I approved of my apprentice's plan and said "Daemon's right. I don't think they'd be stupid enough to cross us. Besides, once we take over, pirates won't be tolerated in our area of space." Septis looked between Daemon and I and said "He'll turn traitor if we let him live. No doubt fleeing to the Republic... Lord Daemon, can your squad wipe out their base?" My apprentice rolled his eyes at that and said "Of course they can, but we should do it smart... After or rather IF they catch the boys and bring them back here, we'll have gunners set up on the second floor looking down onto them. Once we have the boys we'll ambush the pirates. Then we storm their base, without their leader they will go into disarray and we can kill the survivors of the war that will surely break out." I almost smiled in pride at my apprentice's tactile genius. At this point I realize that we have forgotten about Kopel and ask "When are they going to be on Ossus?" He was looking around himself like he was scared that someone would walk in on him and replied "In three weeks my lord. The council has been talking and... They, along with the Republic, are preparing for war... Against you." My eyes widen a little at that and I was so filled with hate and anger that I could only ask "How?" He seemed to understand what I meant and said "The dark Jedi that arrived on Korriban was captured a couple of months ago and he eventually broke. He told them where you are based. They know of how many followers you have so they haven't attacked." I nodded slowly realizing that it isn't Kopel's fault and say "I admit that I wasn't expecting them to be ready for war so quickly. What of the dark Jedi?" He was quick to say "Dealt with... Discretely of course." I just sat for a moment because my decision right now will affect the whole galaxy.

I finally came up with an answer for the Jedi and their war. "If it is a war they want, it is a war they'll get." I whispered so that only those in the room would hear. "Goodbye Kopel. Your loyalty will be rewarded greatly, I assure you." I say and then end the transmission. We all just sat at the table because after a decade of waiting, we will finally have our chance to destroy the Order and the Republic. The silence was broken when Daemon said with a hint of joy in his voice "All in favor of cutting Kopel off, raise your hand and say I." I thought he was joking until Septis raised his hand and said 'I'. I looked between both of them and said "I as well. He has become a detriment to our organization." The General seemed to agree and said "Yes he has. He betrayed the Jedi easily enough as well. Who's to say he won't do the same to us?" Daemon nodded his head and swept his black hair out of his yellow eyes. "I can't get to him as long as he is on Coruscant. Should we somehow slip it to the Jedi that he is a traitor and let them deal with him?" I sat for a moment before deciding that that was our best option "Yes we should. The Jedi have taught Calorus how to use mental shields so I can't talk to him through that anymore... I've an idea. How soon can you set up a transmitter that can broadcast across the galaxy?" Septis nodded in understanding and said "It'll be done by the end of the week, Lord Decatus." I was pleased and smiled slightly whilst replying "Okay then. Get on that immediately please. Lord Daemon please contact Captain Haelis and tell him of what he has to do. Offer a thousand credits just to make sure he won't let them go for a couple of crystals. Get ready gentlemen... It is a new day for our Sith Empire!"

1 week later

Kail's P.O.V

(In a sitting room in the Temple on Coruscant)

18:00 Standard Time

I was crouched behind the couch in the middle of the room, waiting for my prey to walk through the door. I could feel the tension in the dark room, we've been waiting for an hour for him to walk through. I've been planning this for a month and with one wrong move it'll be over. I heard footsteps coming closer to the room and I nodded my head to Rebecca next to me, my partner in crime. I could hear the door open and then close as I blinked for just a moment. The lights flickered on and we all jumped from our hiding spots screaming "Surprise" to the shock of Calorus. Everyone put on their party hats and I gave Calorus one as well. "Happy twelfth birthday man. Follow me, I got you the coolest present." We walked towards an empty area of the room and I looked around just to make sure no one followed. I then pulled a box out of the cabinet behind me and opened it. "What the... Where in the hell did you get two blocks of Songsteel?" He whispered whilst closing the box and looking around frantically. I just laughed and opened the box again "Just take one. These are for when we build our lightsabers." He grabbed a block and studied it for a moment before putting it back in the box "Alright, keep that in the box. Hide it in our room somewhere. You still haven't answered my question. Where did you get those?" I chuckled and then whispered "The black market is a magical thing my friend". His eyes widened and he looked around again with beads of sweat forming on his forehead and whisper-screamed "Black Market?! How much were these things anyway?" I smirked proudly because I got a hell of a deal on these. "2000 credits for those that can't pull off a Jedi mind trick. 200 for those that can." He straightened and smirked a little and asked 'seriously?' with an almost insulting amount of disbelief. "Yeah, seriously. The guy was pretty weak minded though so I could have made him give me them for free but I didn't want to completely rob the guy." Calorus seemed much calmer now as he wiped the sweat from his eyebrows. "Alright, keep yours in your robe's pocket. I'll do the same... Now, let's go enjoy my party!" I just laughed as we went over to the small group that is celebrating my best friend's birthday.

It was about an hour later and most people had left and it was only Master Makarai and Zetra along with Sara, Rebecca, Calorus and myself remaining in the room. I was talking with my Master about my progress with the combat forms when the holographic projectors (TV's) came on and a man in a black cloak with deathly pale skin appeared. He looked directly into the HP with his saffron yellow eyes and said in a semi-deep yet very intimidating voice "Hello Jedi and the Republic, my name is Cathius Harnet and I am the Dark Lord of the Sith. A little birdy told me that the Jedi High Council and the Republic Generals are planning to start a war with me... Well listen here Republic scum, if any Republic or Jedi ships steps foot in the Esstran or Arkanis sectors, it will be blown to bits. Don't you even try to plot against me because I have spies within the Senate and the High Council itself. I hereby declare war on the Republic and the Jedi. To all my followers, commence Operation Back in Black. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Decatus and this is my Declaration." The screen faded to black and the whole temple was quiet. It felt like the whole planet was quiet until Masters Makarai and Zetra rushed out of the room to the Council room.

Makarai's P.O.V

(Council Room on Coruscant)

19:02 Standard Time

All twelve members of the Jedi High Council were sitting silently in our seats looking at each other accusingly. My Master Jo'Anna broke the silence when she said "That was a lie, I think... I hope." I shook my head no and replied "I'd hope so too but it makes a lot of sense. During the Akari Wars, Decatus was always one step ahead... We didn't catch up to him until you sent Master Zetra and I on that secret reconnaissance mission. It was too late for the whole base to evacuate but once we got back and told the whole council of what happened and got a military force to invade, Decatus was gone. I think it's safe to say that the spy alerted Decatus of what was happening." Master Trek, an asian human male with a black goatee, said "That would mean that the traitor has been on the council since the Akari Wars. Counting Grand Master Jo'Anna, only five of the members have been around that long. That leaves four suspects." I looked at the four suspects and asked Trek "How will we find out which one it was?" He looked at the four and asked "Are you willing to submit to a mind reading?" Masters Chugnar (A male Wookie) and Ravel Ki (A female Nautolan) were the first to say that they would do it immediately. Master Vehya (A female Twilek) was saying yes when Master Rahn exclaimed "You have no right! That is an invasion of privacy!" Master Trek and I looked at each other and he said "That is why you have to agree to it. The other three have already agreed to it... You realize how that looks Kopel?" Master Rahn nodded and said "I'll do it... In a Republic court in front of my peers" Master Jo'Anna solemnly nodded and said "You may as well admit guilt now Kopel. If you get charged with high treason against the Republic the punishment is death." Master Chugnar growled and said "Maybe he deserves it. Countless of our brothers and sisters died in the Akari Wars. Not to mention the civilian casualties. You are a traitor Kopel and you deserve a traitor's fate." I was thinking on why he would want to be judged by the Republic when it came to me "You just want to go to a Republic court because Decatus has members of the Senate in his pocket!" The room went silent with realization when Kopel shot out of his chair and ran for the exit. The doors slammed shut and Kopel turned around and pulled out his Lightsaber. "Stay back!" He screamed as he ignited his blue blade. Master Jo'Anna shook her head in sadness and said "Dex." I knew what that meant and I got out of my chair and tossed my robes aside revealing my brown tunic and my twin silver plated curved Lightsabers. I was willing to fight but didn't want it to come to that so I did what any Jedi would do and negotiated. "Kopel... If you stand down we will make sure that you aren't executed. You don't even have to go to prison. Just take force suppressing drugs and stay in a house on Naboo." He was having none of that, knowing how Jedi negotiate and said "More Jedi lies! You'll put me in prison for life or have me executed. Or Master Chugnar will rip off my arms and beat me to death with them." Master Chugnar growled and said that he hoped that he got to do that. Kopel then did something unexpected and sent a torrent of force lightning my way. I absorbed it into my right hand and poured all of my anger into my own force lightning attack that I sent into his chest with my unbridled rage. After about five seconds, I realized that I couldn't keep up the attack for much longer without completely giving in to the dark side so I stopped.

He convulsed on the floor as the electricity flowed through his bones. After using the dark side for that attack I could still feel some anger flowing through me clawing to get out and I grabbed and then ignited my emerald blade and pointed it at him. "By the power invested in me I, Master Jedi Dex Makarai, place you, former Jedi Kopel Rahn, under arrest. The charges are high treason against the Republic, high treason against the Jedi Order and conspiracy against the Republic and the Jedi Order" I handcuffed him and then called in the guards. As they took him away, I sat back down in my seat and Grand Master Jo'Anna said "These turn of events sadden me so but it doesn't change that we are officially at war with the Sith once again. Dex and Emily, how are the boy's training going?" I smiled slightly at my apprentice's power and replied "Kail's is going great, he has mastered combat forms one and two and is working on form four currently. Like me, he takes to force lightning rather well." Master Jo'Anna nodded and looked towards Emily. "Calorus' training is going well. I admit that he takes to the force more than the Lightsaber but he has mastered form three. He can, however, perform mind tricks rivaling a Jedi Knight." Emily said with a proud smile on her face that only faltered when Master Trek declared more than asked "So much power in mere children. That is dangerous, no?" Zetra seemed annoyed at the statement and replied with an edge "They are not mere children though. They are Jedi." Master Jo'Anna tried to break the tension by asking when they were going to go get their crystals but you could still feel it in the air. "In five standard days they will leave for Ossus. They should be back a standard day after that." I replied quickly as it was getting uncomfortable in the room. "Good. Are you certain that they can fly that ship of theirs?" The Grand Master asked with a hint of worry. "Yes I am, my master. I taught them myself." I said with a nod and a smile. "Very well. Master Chugnar and Master Trek, you two are to go speak with General Dais about how we will proceed in the war. Until the spy has been found, the senate is not to be trusted. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up as we were dismissed and Emily and I left the room and went to our rooms. "The boys should be headed to their room by now. Good night Dex." Zetra said as she entered the room next to mine. "Good night Em." As I entered my room I started having premonitions of an invasion on Hoth, our base in the Outer Rim. I saw... Waru there and I could hear the screams of the workers there. The vision faded to black and I slumped against my dresser as it ended. I can't let that happen, I have to send the boys to stop it but when will this happen? I think I saw the Galactic Peace Meeting taking place. That only happens once every ten years. The next one will be in... Two standard months and six days. I pray to the force that the boys are truly ready to fight Sith. If they fail... The whole galaxy will feel the repercussions. No one else can do this because no one else wants to. They are our only hope.

Calorus' P.O.V

(Sitting room)

19:36 Standard Time

Kail and I were just sitting in silence and staring at the black screen. "So... That's your uncle. Right?" Kail asked uncomfortably as the room was just awkward. I nodded before saying "Yeah" and getting up to walk to the door. "I'm going to go to bed. Night Kail" I said without waiting for a reply and leaving the room. As I walked out I saw about five other kids outside staring at me, Aze and Veil among them. "So Calorus... Who was that? He had your name so he must be related to you. That your father?" Aze asked with a frown fixed on his face. "He's not my father" I said as I stood straight and glared right back at him. "He's my uncle and no, I haven't met him." I couldn't help but clench my fist as I said this because I could feel anger flowing through me as I sensed their thoughts. I heard "He's probably a spy" from Veil and "I'll never look at him the same" from Rebecca and worst of all "He's Sith Spawn" from Aze. "I am not Sith Spawn" I all but growled as these words came from my mouth. He reeled back and his eyes widened slightly, surprise clear on his face but he straightened up fast and replied "Yeah you are, you're related to the Dark Lord of all people. That makes you, your father and your mother..." I snapped at that and started squeezing his neck through the force, lifting him off the ground. "Don't you dare say a word about my mother you insignificant speck of dust" I let go and he fell to the ground clutching his throat and taking deep and rapid breaths. "I'd advise you to stay out of my way. I wouldn't want to unleash some of my Sith hunting training on a fellow Jedi. Veil, clean him up and get him to his room" Veil shook his head with a speed I would've thought impossible and grabbed Aze and started to lift him but he stopped when I called after him. "Oh and Veil? Stay away from me and my friends because if you mess with any of us again it will be the last thing do. Now that is my declaration." As I walked away I could hear their thoughts again and this time I heard things like "He stood up to Aze!" and "Was that a force choke?" and best of all "Wow!" I felt a mixture of emotions as I walked away, anger and pride being the main ones, but what I really felt right then... Was power, unlimited and unstoppable power. It's unleashing itself and with it my chains are truly broken. The force really does set you free.


	5. Screams of the Past

The Roads We Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own and have never owned Star Wars. I do not intend to infringe on copyright laws. I do however, own the original characters and names of this story and the story itself.

With formalities out of the way, let's continue the story.

Chapter 5: Screams of the Past

Five days later

302 ABY

Kail's P.O.V

(At the landing pad at the Jedi Temple)

8:00 Standard Time

I was walking to the ship landing when I stumbled upon an arguing Aze and Veil. "You can't keep treating people like that!" Veil screamed with a murderous look in his eyes. "Like what, Veil? Like what?" Aze asked basically daring Veil to say something else. "Like you're better than them! You're supposed to be a Jedi, not a spoiled brat." I was almost proud of what Veil said to that snobby fool Aze. "How dare you? Do you want me to get my aunt on you?" How typical "There you go again! Calorus was right about you. You're nothing and you know that you will never be anything more than a speck of dust! That's why you always bring your aunt up. Because she's the only one in your family that has done anything useful with their life!" Veil shouted at Aze while throwing his arms around for emphasis. Aze was rendered speechless at that last comment and his face was as red as a kyber crystal. He just stomped away like the little youngling he is and Veil looked like he was mentally throwing a party. Veil turned around and noticed me and asked "What are you looking at?" I grinned like a Loth-cat and said "Just watching a couple get a divorce. Make sure you get half by the way." Veil actually smiled at that instead of taking offense like he was supposed to and responded "Screw you Kail and your one to talk anyway. The way you and Cal run around with your little girlfriends and such. Aze and I are done... I finally saw him for the spoiled Kath hound he really was." I nodded and asked "What did he do anyway? This time at least." Veil shrugged and said "He was making younglings fold his robes and clean our room. The name of the Grand Master slipping out so often as to dissuade anyone from telling... Whoops, I gotta go meditate with my master on the mysteries of the force." Veil quickly turned around and started walking to the meditation chambers and I shrugged and kept walking to the landing pad.

Once I got there I saw Calorus and Master Makarai loading our custom black VCX-100 ship aka 'The Huntress' with supplies for the trip. Calorus put the last box on the ship and turned to me frowning and saying "About time you got here. Master Dex and I had to put the supplies on alone." I bowed to my master as a greeting and an apology and said "Ran into Aze and Veil breaking up. Sorry, but I had to watch." He nodded in understanding and said "Alright then. Let's go because I want to hurry up and get back to Coruscant." I climbed into the ship after saying goodbye to my master and Calorus climbed on after saying goodbye to Zetra. As he climbed into the main pilot seat I asked "You ready?" He buckled up and said "Yep... You?" I gripped my seat and said "Ready as I will ever be. Let's go." He nodded and started pushing the buttons necessary for flight and we were in the air and not too long after that we were in space.

I sat in my seat while looking through my datapad for where we would find the crystals on Ossus and when I found the cave... Let's just say that it made me uneasy. "Calorus, the cave that we're headed for is passed the Jedi ruins there." He nodded and asked "Yeah, so what?" I was shocked that he didn't care and asked "So what? The third Jedi purge happened there. That's what!" He shrugged and quirked his eyebrow and said "And the temple on Coruscant was purged before as well. But you live there don't you?" I froze because I had never thought of that and asked "When?" He looked at me and then back at space and said "Flick the hyperdrive switch." I flicked the switch and laid back and asked "When did it happen and who did it?" He looked at me again and look back at the blinding blue lights of hyperspace when he whispered something unintelligible. "What was that?" I asked knowing that he mumbled the answer on purpose. "I said Anakin Skywalker did it. Why'd you make me say it? There is no way Master Makarai hasn't taught you that already." I was trying to respond but couldn't form any words. I was finally able to say "He said that Darth Vader did that." Calorus laughed and said "They're the same person Kail. Well... Not really. Anakin Skywalker was a hero. Darth Sidious manipulated Skywalker into turning to the dark side. He used his fear of losing his wife and unborn children against him." I was horrified by that revelation but at the same time, I was angry that the Republic is as weak as to let one man destroy it all. Maybe if they were weak enough to let that happen... They didn't deserve to live. Living is not for the weak after all. The ride there was basically silent but an hour later and we were there.

Calorus' P.O.V

(On Ossus)

9:45 Standard Time

I was landing the ship on the agreed upon landing spot of twelve klicks from the crystal cave. "Shouldn't we have some type of protection?" Kail asked with a worried look on his face. That made me remember that Master Makarai set us up with two D-L 44's. "On your right there is a compartment, look in it." He opened the drawer and pulled out the pistol and examined it. "This'll do just fine." He then handed one to me and I was checking the gun and I parroted what the Masters told me. "These are only for emergencies. If we come across hostiles, avoid them. Fighting is our last resort." Kail laughed while checking the sights and said "Well if someone shoots at us, I am shooting first and asking questions later." I shook my head at the reckless idea and said "There is probably more of them than us so we will avoid them but stay frosty all the same." He huffed and mumbled "Sure." We got off the ship after changing into different robes and headed southeast towards the crystal cave. I clipped my pistol to my utility belt and made sure to cover it up with my robes.

After about an hour of walking, we arrived at the Jedi ruins. "Wow. This place has to be at least two hundred years old." Kail hypothesized while studying the toppled walls of the temple. I was walking around the perimeter of the walls when I heard an almost whistling sound. "Do you hear that?" I asked Kail for reassurance that I wasn't going mad. "Hear what?" He asked while standing back up and walking towards me. I walked to the entry of the temple and took a step inside. The pitch raised slightly and Kail asked "What is that?" while covering his ears to test if it was in our heads or not. I went over to what appeared to have once been an archive of sorts and tried lifting it but I couldn't get it three inches off of the ground. "Kail, come help me with this" I shouted to him as he was back by the wall, running his hands over it. He walked over to me and we proceeded to stand the case up. As the case started to stand I noticed a tripwire, but it was too late. As the wire ripped, the whistling noise sharpened and turned deafening. We dropped the case and I shut my eyes and plugged my fingers into my ears as if that would block out the world. I could hear something running towards us and I realized that the noise was the force. I think it was warning us of danger or maybe other force potentials. As the steps got closer, I opened my eyes again and looked up to see a man in an ancient looking mask towering over me. As I stared at the ancient mask he turned the rifle that he was holding around and smashed the butt of the gun into my nose. I collapsed immediately and the world was blurry as I saw Kail get the same treatment. The whistling was now replaced by a chanting sound as the man crouched down near my face and hit me with the gun again but, this time, the world faded away completely.

Carse's P.O.V

(Campsite on Ossus)

11:01 Standard Time

I can't believe that I didn't catch anything again! I'm starting to believe that I am cursed because I never catch anything for the tribe while Qwilo always looks like he has come back from a market. I entered the campsite and saw a circle of the warriors chanting and the elder one tapping his staff to the beat. I was curious so I walked to them and saw two boys, one with jet black and curly hair wearing black robes and the other with dark brown hair and light brown robes. "What's going on?" I asked as they stopped chanting for a while. The elder looked at me and then used his staff to point towards the two boys. "These outsiders were seen at the temple, touching and defiling it." The elder said with anger clear on his face. I nodded but the black haired boy laughed and said "Defiling? We barely touched anything." The elder frowned at that and exclaimed "You outsiders shouldn't be at the temple in the first place!" This time, the brown haired boy screamed "You're the outsiders! That place is an old Jedi temple and none of you look like Jedi to me." I had never heard of Jedi before so I asked "What are Jedi?" The elder looked at me and explained that "They are an extinct people. They could perform great magics that are lost to us. Their teachings are what we base our lives off of" The black haired boy laughed again and asked "Extinct? How ignorant can you be, oh wise one?" I raised an eyebrow at that and asked "What are you talking about?" The brown haired one lifted his head and said "Jedi aren't extinct. The two of us are Jedi." This time, the elder looked angry and confused and asked "What are you talking about?" The boy in brown said "We are here for the kyber crystal cave. The high council would be most displeased to hear of your interference in Jedi business." The elder paled at that and said "N-no the kyber cave... I know where it is, I can guide you. Untie them." The warriors united them and the elder started walking to the west, guiding them to the cave.

After the boys walked off with the elder, Qwilos ran up to me and he looked frantic. "Carse, more outsiders were spotted coming from the east. Get the rest of the warriors, they'll be here soon." I nodded and ran off to the barracks. I can't believe more outsiders are here. They are most likely following those boys which means that they brought their chaos here. I reached the barracks and opened the door, screaming "Get ready for a battle! Outsiders are here, heading towards us!" The men inside looked panicked and got up and grabbed their rifles and we headed out towards the east.

Once we got there, we spotted the outsiders by a big ship. We hid behind some rocks and I counted them up. "There's thirteen visible, the leader appears to be the Zabrak... Alright, on my go. In three... Two... One... Fire!" I shouted as we came up from the rocks and started shooting at the group of outsiders. I shot a pale skinned human in the chest twice, fatally killing him. Qwilos shot at two aliens, one being a Twi'lek and the other a Mandalorian. They fell over dead, leaving ten enemies left. The leader of the outsiders shot back at us with dual pistols and killed three of our men, leaving five of us left. I shot back with my rifle when I noticed a thermal detonator land near my feet. "Run!" I screamed as I sprinted away with Qwilos right at my side. One of our guys tried to run as well but he was too slow and tripped over a rock as the detonator exploded, killing the other three. Body parts flew everywhere and blood sprayed around, some sticking to my face as I looked towards my old friends now dead. Qwilos blind fired his rifle, only killing one of the ten the Zabrak shot once more hitting me in my shoulder. I felt a burning sensation in my left shoulder as I felt it go numb with pain. I screamed out as I saw all of the blood pouring out of my wound. Qwilos looked at me and told me "You're going to be okay. Put pressure on it and you'll be okay." I nodded and with my shaking right hand, I pushed down on my left shoulder. As my hand squeezed the wound, I let out a howl of pain and agony as it was the worst experience of my life. I took deep breaths to calm myself down but all of that was for not when Qwilos' brain matter splattered across my face as his head was blown to bits by one of those outsiders. I really started to panic as I heard their footsteps nearing the rock that I've been damn near hiding behind since the injury. The footsteps were loud and seemed to be getting louder than possible as the muscular pale brown Zabrak stepped on my hand, crushing the bones as if they were made of glass. I screamed from the pain but the Zabrak then kicked me in the head, stopping the scream because of me nearly losing consciousness. "Where are the boys, savage?" He asked while increasing the pressure of his boot on my face. My vision was blurry and black spots started to cloud my vision. "I'll only ask again once before I head to your village and slaughter and torture them until I get my answers. Where are the boys?" The Zabrak asked with his pistol pressed against my temple. "They're going west," I said while gasping for air "to the crystal cave." The Zabrak pulled the gun away from my face and I sat up against the rock. "Thank you." The Zabrak said whilst aiming the gun at my face to my surprise. "I told you what you wanted to know. Please don't kill me." I begged with tears threatening to slip from my eyes. "Don't cry savage, it'll all be over soon." He said as I closed my eyes to keep the tears in. With my eyes closed, I heard a *click* noise and my world faded to black.

Kail's P.O.V

(At The Kyber Cave)

12:35 Standard Time

"This is it?" I asked as we arrived at the cave that seemed to be an entrance to a dungeon. The old man hobbled toward the cave and gestured for us to go inside. "Yes, it is. Now go forth and claim a kyber crystal for your swords. And remember who it was that helped you." I rolled my eyes at the old man's antics and made a 'whatever' motion with my hands whilst saying "Sure old man, we owe you one alright? Now get out of here, things will get hairy if those pirates find us." He nodded and bowed before hobbling off back towards the village. Calorus went into the cave and I followed him inside. The cave was riddled with clear crystals embedded in rocks. "Awesome." Calorus said while wandering around the cave studying the crystals. "Yeah, it's awesome but we have to hurry up. I'd rather not deal with pirates." I said while walking towards an area of the cave near the back that was humming to me. "We have to choose the crystal that speaks to us and what happened to 'shooting first and asking questions later'?" He asked with a hint of mockery. "Well, I changed my mind, alright? It turns out that twenty to two aren't such great odds." I said whilst grabbing a crystal that almost sung to me. The crystal turned green as I grabbed it and I looked over to the right side of the cave and saw Calorus with a green crystal as well. "Alright let's..." I was interrupted by the sound of speeders outside of the cave and Calorus and I looked at each other and then got behind cover. The sound of the engines from the speeders outside cut off and footsteps filled into the cave. A loud man with a raspy voice said "Jedi! I know that you're in here, so just come out and we can talk." I pulled out my gun and peeked around the corner to see a brown skinned Zabrak with horns circling around his head like a crown. He even looks like a pretentious asshole. "Alright if you're not going to talk, I will. My name is Yui Haelis or Captain Haelis and Darth Decatus has offered me a small sum of money for both of you captured." Calorus laughed a fake and dry laugh and said "If it's not much money, how about you let us go?" Haelis laughed and asked, "And what do I get in return for my kindness?" I decided to chip in and said "We don't kill you in return. Now let us leave you prick, before we turn you into bantha fodder!" Haelis laughed again and said "I like your style kid. Both of you could find a place in my crew if you weren't wanted by the Dark Lord himself. Sorry kids... Set your guns to stun and then take 'em to the speeder." That last part seemed to be towards his crew and not us but I didn't care. I nodded towards Calorus and peeked back around the corner and took aim, shooting a female green Twi'lek in the chest three times to make sure that she's dead. Calorus shot a dark-skinned human male in the face, killing him instantly, at the same time as I shot the Twi'lek. Blaster bolts flew past my face as I got back into cover to avoid getting done in by some scumbag pirates. I noticed that there were now four pirates in the cave, not including Haelis. "We've killed two of your men already, Haelis! Ready to stand down or were you already planning on downsizing?" He huffed in annoyance and started shooting the rock formation that I was taking cover behind. "I'm taking you in whether you like it or not, Jedi!" "At least, take us to dinner first!" I said in reply whilst laughing in true excitement. I leaned back out and shot a Kel Dor that was getting to close for comfort. "Shit." I heard Calorus say as he dashed to my side of the cave to avoid a thermal detonator blowing him to next Sunday. "We've got to go Kail." I nodded and looked at the exit that was behind Haelis. "Let's force push Haelis into the wall and run out. On my go in three." I said whilst counting down on my fingers. As I finished and closed my hand, Calorus and I released a massive force wave that knocked the remaining three pirates into the wall behind them, knocking them out.

We ran outside of the cave to have three guns shoved in our faces. I heard slow clapping coming from the cave and twisted my head to see Haelis walking slowly with his hand rubbing his back. "Thought that knocked me out huh? Like I said, you got style but it's not enough. It doesn't matter now, though. Put 'em in the speeder... After you cuff 'em of course." We were handcuffed and then put into a speeder with guards aiming their guns at us the whole time. Once we got to their ship, a run down Trident class surveyor ship, we were thrown onto the ship and locked into a closet that served as a makeshift jail cell. "Enjoy your stay, Jedi scum." Haelis mocked as he turned and left. After what felt like days in that cramped closet, we were let out and told to get off of the ship. Haelis walked behind us with a gun pointed at us and kept pushing us and saying "move it". As we got off of the ship, saw orange clouds and an ancient temple. Haelis pushed us forward and I saw a tall Asian man in black robes with yellow eyes. "Daemon." Calorus and I said in unison. He nodded and smiled crookedly at us and said "Yes." He turned around and started walking towards the temple and we were forced to follow. As Daemon pushed the doors open, we saw guards everywhere and the man that I now know as Darth Decatus. Daemon turned and looked at us and said "Welcome to hell, Jedi scum."


End file.
